


Beneath the Darkness

by GoldenRae



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kinda canon, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRae/pseuds/GoldenRae
Summary: A force-sensitive human named Arden serves the wife of a high powered political figure in Coruscant. She has managed to hide this for 25 years from everyone except her best friend and her late mother. A war raging between the Resistance and The First Order is threatening to unmask her as alliances are broken and deals are being made. Kylo Ren shows up and suddenly everything is at stake.---Eventual smut - slow burn, just be prepared.---First person POV. Orginally on WattPad - decided to come over to AO3.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, It's been a long time since I've written any fanfic and I'm just trying to create something that I know I'd be happy with if I was a reader and not the author. I've read many brilliant stories on here and thought I'd try to create one of my own. I'm still working on the plot, and where I want it to go (I have a rough idea). Just stick with me! Give me feedback if you have any - sometimes I dive too far in and I feel like I'm being too detailed. Also, it's a slow burn. I know - it sucks but I want to make this as immersive as possible and I promise THERE WILL BE SMUT!

It was dark in my apartment, I let out a sigh.

There was dim light filtering through the curtains covering the massive window in front of my bed. My alarm hadn't even gone off yet and I was dreading leaving the comfort of my bed. The thick white blanket I wrapped up the night before was enveloping me in a cocoon of warmth. It was the cold season...not as cold as Hoth but still damned cold. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping the last of the sleep would leave them. My shift hadn't even started yet and I was dreading it.

The senator's wife Tal was demanding, she required a constant companion and her husband - Senator Ooris didn't pay nearly enough to tend to her.

"Hell," I thought to myself, "he doesn't even want to be around her." However, the pay afforded me the luxury of living in Uscru district, a big step up from the underworld I grew up in. I waved my arm out of bed - a slight tingle from the tips of my fingers made the lights come on, eyes still blurry. I stretched and rubbed the last sleep out of my eyes getting up. The cool air woke me up a bit more. "Bzzz" I reached over, slamming my palm against the alarm clock.

I was anxious, we had visitors coming from the First Order. I had no idea what to expect, although it was on government business the senator was supposed to be hosting the group at his penthouse. The chancellor himself hoped to reach a deal with them to create a union and keep Coruscant from being wiped off the galaxy. He had tasked Ooris with the initial meeting...in case things went poorly. I shouldn't know this though, I heard it in their minds as I had run errands around the penthouse for Tal.

Since I was a child there was some type of connection with The Force or as mother called it - the universe speaking. She herself was a distant cousin of Qui-Gon Jinn, one of Jedi Masters hailing from Coruscant. Before she had passed away, she had made me promise to keep this to myself and for the most part I had. Thia my best friend knew.

Once at the local cantina I bumped briefly into a Jedi we had spoken on the matter briefly but nothing too in-depth. We had sensed each other and made small talk within our minds. He was disappointed I didn't leave and join him to train. This was over a year maybe two ago and since then I hadn’t seen him around.

I used the powers as needed, never really feeling the pull towards light or dark. As far as I knew - it was some weird cult. I had read the old leather-bound books my mother had on the subject, but words didn't give me the feelings or pull I needed to determine what kind of energy flowed in me.

My mind started to wander to my mother before I made my way to the closet on the far side of my bedroom, pulling out my daily "uniform" as Tal called it. It consisted of a plain black pair of leggings with raised stitching over the thighs and shins - to top it off a black long-sleeved shirt. You were to blend in with the background and do her bidding when she called on you. Tal didn't care much for anything that brought your eyes away from her.

I pulled my long brown hair into a low bun and found my black coat hanging by the door. I was running late. "Shit" I pulled my door open and was assaulted with a pounding bass somewhere far off and street vendors starting their morning as well.

\--

The walk to work went quick, the district was just coming alive. Whirring of droids on errands, Humans going to their jobs as entertainers for the rich, and children running to the academy. I neared the building where Ooris and Tal lived.

I nodded towards Hera the security guard opening the large glass door, donned in an all-black uniform himself. People were milling in and out of the front door and I was going to catch the wrath of Tal if I didn't hurry.

The elevator seemed to take forever. Drumming my fingers against my thigh I mindlessly hummed. Reaching into my mind I felt a warmth coming to my ears and projected my mind out along the fields I could feel of those around. There consciousness and thoughts ebbing and flowing. Smirking I knew Hera was watching women up and down the street admiring their bodies.

'Ding'

I boarded the elevator, the light tingle dissipating as I switched to watching the numbers rise. I arrived just in time to get a dirty glance from Geresha who was gathering her coat.

"You're two minutes late." I shrugged my shoulders, taking off my own black jacket.

I don't answer to Geresha and I damned sure wasn't about to apologize. She seemed to have forgotten that she's been running late almost every shift she relieves me from with a Twi'Lek in her bed - not traffic. Before she says anything else I leave the entryway.

"ARDEN" a distance shrill voice rings out.

I pull my shoulders back, begin briskly walking, my black combat boots barely making a sound on the matte black floors. I head down the muted gray hall illuminated by sconces to where the owner of the voice is located.

"Yes Tal?" I grit my teeth and offer a curt smile entering the bedroom. I'm afraid the two minutes has been noticed.

Tal is gorgeous on the first look. Looks can be deceiving though. She's sitting in front of her vanity, long blonde hair being done in two intricate braids on either side of her head. The hairdresser shoots me a sorrowful look.

"This" she said gesturing to the poor hairdresser "is a fucking mess but I don't have time to do anything else."

Tal’s face has been accentuated into a sharp powerful look. Her high cheekbones highlighted - her face thinner than I've seen before. Her critical green eyes contact my own in her mirror.

"No makeup?" Squinting at me. "I didn't think I would be attending tonight." I said confused.

The makeup situation seemed to take the heat off the woman.

"Ha, you attending!" She swatted the hairdresser away who had just finished. "No, you're to be at my side until the evening is done."

I deflated mentally, not daring to let my emotions cross my face. "Of course." I said knowingly. I should have figured Tal would not let me leave at my regular time of 6 when the next assistant arrives.

"Demere won't be capable of handling the presence of those attending, somehow...you manage to always surprise me by keeping your head on" Tal stood up, she was wearing a flowing jumpsuit that accentuated her thin waist and ample chest which was threatening to spill out.

Tal waved the hairdresser out of the room and turned her focus solely on me. "With that being said, you are to make sure you're presentable." I nodded, swallowing back the sass I want to give her. 

"You have a few hours no change in uniform. Just this," she gestured to my face. "First I need you to go up to the dining hall and ensure that the correct placemats are set."

I nodded again. She waved her hand at me. Dismissed. I walked exited her room and made a sharp right, as I continued down the hall I relaxed enough to reach into her mind. An image of a tall masked figure was flashed before my thoughts, this excited her. I let out an audible gasp...the Jedi killer. Kylo Ren was to be in attendance. I quickly came back to my senses as a droid crossed my path. Beeping it kept rolling. I sidestepped and reached the wide black staircase to the second level. She’s right Demere would be a trembling mess.


	2. Palpable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another apology - this story is slow to start but I want to ensure I'm setting the right scene and feelings. Once again - it's been a while since I've written anything outside of academic papers so I'm exercising my creativity and writing voice. I promise the story will be well worth the wait. Just hang in there for a few more chapters (maybe less). The payoff will be great. I promise!!

I rounded the top of the stairs. I didn’t have time to worry about Kylo Ren. At the current moment Tal struck more fear into me. I wasn’t a Jedi. I didn’t have anything to worry about – I wasn’t a threat.

The bustling energies in the room assaulted my senses and overwhelmed me. The minds of the other house working humans threatening to overfill my own as I quickly put up a barrier. There was excitement and apprehension. A few low murmurs and clattering of silverware and other dishes were echoing the ash-colored walls. Servants on ladders were adorning the space in flowing tendrils of blood red and white flowers. It wasn’t exactly my style – but I could appreciate Tal’s eye for decorating.

Speaking of the devil – I had too much to do. I quickly ensured the correct white placemats adorned the dark oak table and entered the kitchen to oversee the menu and delivery bots dropping off groceries.

As the day wore on, I had one last task on my mind – get my appearance together. Resigned I went down one of the long dark hallways on the third floor. I had a small room here for the shifts that ended too late in the night to make my way home. It also was my hide out when I had time to steal away for myself. I drew closer to the door when a hand on my shoulder made me spin around.

“What the fu-,” I was instantly cut short as I realized it was Rothsy. She smiled at me kindly and gave me a hug. “Long time no see.” She was wearing her own black uniform, leggings and instead of a tight top, a lose long sleeved garment hugged her plump body. Her own brown hair pulled in a similar fashion bun as mine.

Rothsy is a fellow human servant, she’s lower on the totem poll if you could even consider servants have a totem pole. She’s been with Ooris and Tal for about a year and took care of the minute things. Dusting, sweeping, laundry, things that aren’t on the daily radar.

“Going to hide?” she smirked at me.

“The highness requested I do something with my face.” I rolled my eyes and opened the door stepping in I held it and beckoned her in.

Rothsy sighed, resigned with me and pulled me over to the small desk and chair in front of the window. She gently pulled open my drawer and dug out the few personal items of make-up I kept for occasions like this. 

“This will have to do…” she trailed off digging more into the drawer to ensure she had gathered everything.

“Roths – we’ve gotta be quick about this. Tal is going to flip a lid if I’m not by her side when guests arrive.”

She didn’t acknowledge my comment, but got to work.

Stepping back 15 minutes later she set the eyeliner down on the desk. “That’s the best I got for you tonight,” she smirked.

She handed me a mirror from the top drawer, I peered in to ensure it was going to be up to Tal’s standards. In that short amount of time she had wiped the sweat and oils from my face, blemishes were hidden, my brown eyes outlined in black, eyelashes fuller, and cheekbones highlighted. My lips the final piece were glossed in a nude matte.

“Not bad for 15 minutes,” I teased her.

She smiled at me accepting the compliment.

“I hate to run off…” I was interrupted my mouth still hanging open, a low rumble shook the penthouse floors.

“FUCK!” I tore off out of the door, leaving Rothsy standing there. My combat boots pounded down the hallway floor, void of any servants and droids. It was eerily quiet, the sconces on the wall cast an ominous.

I let down my wall gently slide down. Just enough to gather the most minds seemed gathered to a focal point in the living area. I made it to the entrance two floors down and slowly walked in.

The servants and droids lined the dark black walls opposite the massive window that overlooked a large illuminated landing pad, the ship just having landed wings pulling up creating an odd triangular shape. The white furniture stood out in stark contrast in the dark. Low music was barely audible. Airspeeders in the distance could be heard zooming below and around the building.

Tal and Ooris stood front and center, arm in arm, with various members of the senate flanking them. Tal was still in her jumpsuit, Ooris in his robes from work.

I slunk my way along the wall closest to Tal and tried to make myself smaller. She noticed me out of the corner of her eye as irritation rolled off her towards me. Tal didn’t say anything, instead not even bothering to acknowledge me fully – she pressed her lips together in a thin line. I wouldn’t hear the last of this. It was a fight for another time.

I put my hands behind me and faced my attention outside steeling myself, my walls had remained in place – keeping me safe from feeling out of control.

The loading bay doors of the ship dropped and stormtroopers in all white filed out in two lines, there was about 12 of them from what I could count. They marched long the outer areas of the landing pad and took post. After what seemed like a few moments more bodies exited – a few officials in button up issued black First Order shirts and slacks exited. Surely none of these could be the infamous Jedi Killer.

Finally, another gentleman wearing a similar outfit to the previous exited, but more decorations adorned his chest and arm. Red hair poked slightly out of his cap. He seemed to be waiting for someone behind him before stepping off the ramp.

The last person to come into view was taller then the rest of the group. Clad in all black, his robes reached down to his knee length leather boots, his cowl around his shoulders rose up to an all-black mask with silver lining around the eyes. He moved with an air of purpose, demanding attention, and respect. His footsteps fluid while striding forward. Kylo Ren almost seemed to float to meet the man waiting for him on the ramp.

The wall kept out most thoughts and feelings from others but the pleasure rolling off Tal was assaulting my barrier. I cringed lightly at this and worked on fortifying my wall. I imaged a layer of Beskar and concentrated only on that.

As I was preoccupied with ensuring my walls were fortified - the large window dropped into the floor. Tal and Ooris walked up to greet the guests as they emerged over the threshold. The rumble of the ship’s engine has died, and a gentle hum replaced it.

“General Hux!” Ooris bowed to the ginger haired man.

General Hux looked, “Oris.” He nodded his head, not bothering to bow or extend a hand.

Kylo Ren had taken position next to Hux at this point. My wall was strong no one’s thoughts entered mine, but a new feeling and curiosity came over me.

I felt a pull within the force. It was trying to show me something. An electricity ran through the air, the energy flowing around me felt like static before a storm, restlessness made its way into my stomach and blossomed through my chest. My mind was clear but the needling on my skin remained.

I pulled my head up and I studied the man, only feet away. Ren had to have been at least a foot over my 5’8, maybe less, he held himself in a rigid stance, gloved hands at his side, a silver cylindrical object on his belt. The weapon that does his bidding. Not the most powerful weapon at his disposal – as I remembered he was also a trained force user and Master of the Knights of Ren.

My eyes made their way back to his helmet he wore, the silver inlay glinting maliciously as it tilted down to meet Tal’s approach to him. I stood stoically, crossing my fingers Tal didn’t get herself killed.

“Lord Ren!” she exuberantly bowed. Her face nearly touching the front of his robes. I held my breath, hoping that my face didn’t give away any signs of utter disgust at the exchange.

He nodded down at her, “Tal Finrick.” His voice was modulated by his helmet, it was an odd sound. She giggled. I was past the point of wanting to gag, I wanted to vomit.

“Shall we?” She snaked her arm around Ren’s. “Dinner is going to be delicious.” She winked at him.

She nodded towards me and I felt a gaze fall upon me. Kylo Ren tilted his head as if studying me. Tal was too busy fawning over him to notice the exchange. My cheeks heated up slightly, and I looked away. I felt a sharp jab at my temples and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. A rippling raw power surrounded me.

Tal had pulled Ren past the entrance of the living quarters to go deeper within the penthouse. Ooris and the others along with the wives that were brought trailed behind. I let out a low sigh and followed.


	3. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping calm under high pressure is hard - good thing Arden can manage...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really appreciate all the feedback, comments, kudos. I love it. It's giving me a drive to keep going. Like I said - this is a reallly realllllly slow burn. I'm sorry. I just want to piece together and show what Arden is like. Side note: I went and saw TROS and wow. BLOWN AWAY. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll be updating again hopefully tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm off all this week. I'm also really hard on myself. I edit and re-edit A LOT. One chapter takes me DAYS.

The group in front of me I observed - looked odd. Tal was hanging off Ren in the lead (who didn’t seem at all bothered), Hux and Ooris trailed behind them, then the rest following. I brought up the rear to my pleasure, staying out of sight and hopefully out of Ren’s mind.

The surging power I had felt earlier was clinging in the air like static, clinging to my skin. It felt like lightening before a storm. I just needed to keep my barriers up and he wouldn’t be able to sense anything in the force. I could feel something coming in waves outside my barriers but couldn’t place it – it was making little pin pricks blossom across the back of my neck.

We had entered the dining area and I made my way into the kitchen, the clattering of silverware and pans ringing off the walls and into my ears. The feeling of energy surrounding me in the hallway had dissipated to a faint annoyance at my barriers. I needed to get out – and soon.

The staff around me milled about, I was lost in my own world. Before I could think of an excuse to leave without losing my job, a loud crash sounded from the dining room, pulled me back into reality.

“ARDEN!” Tal’s voice rang out. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door connecting the kitchen and dining room. A wide-eyed, young, servant looked at me terrified. He had lost grip on a pitcher of wine before he had reached the table. I nodded at him to leave before he befell Tal’s wrath. He stood rooted in spot, “go” I whispered. He looked at me apologetically and ran back to the kitchen. I looked down at the red wine slowly winding its way lazily outward into a puddle.

"Get this up at once." Tal snapped at me. I nodded and hurriedly walked into the kitchen, seizing a towel from the counter, I hurried back out before the door could even fully shut away the commotion.

Everyone, almost everyone was back to talking to one another. My mind racing, I got down on my knees and began cleaning up the mess. Tal was turned towards Kylo Ren and another member of the senate next to him - pretending to listen to what the senator had to say. I was missing out on vital information because I couldn’t project my mind further to get the full grasp on what was going on.

I peered sideways out from the hair beginning to fall on the side of my face and noticed Kylo Ren had not moved an inch it seemed. He was looking straight ahead, the mask hiding where his gaze lay. I could feel his eyes on me, a shiver ran down my spine, threatening to make its way out of my body. The energy was swirling around me once again. The feeling of pressure made its way against my mental walls. I gritted my teeth and hurried back towards the kitchen.

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch. I was able to keep an eye on everything from the safety behind the door. I was sure that it was Ren feeling his way around the outer barriers of my mind. The surging power was still in the air and if I was in vicinity of him for longer than a few minutes I felt my mind may collapse in on itself.

The plates were cleared from the table, Kylo Ren's untouched of course. "Shall we make our way to the living area?" Tal said loud enough for everyone to hear. Others in the party nodded in agreement. The guests rose from their chairs.

Tal had much more to drink than anyone else and took to Kylo Ren's arm once again, her breasts threatening to spill over her top. I had to stop myself from audibly gagging. Ren's body language didn't betray any discomfort he felt - if he indeed felt any. He could like a good-looking woman hanging off his arm. It wasn't as if she was a threat to his power at all. I smirked, the one person in this universe that Tal couldn’t bully, and she knew it.

I entered the living area ahead of the group. I didn’t give them time to even make it to the dining room door before I zipped ahead. The ship was still on the landing pad, stormtroopers on standby, the glass windows had been drawn back up for the time being until departure. The powerful lights surrounding outside cast an ominous glow into the room. I took my spot furthest from the door and partly still in the shadows from a place the lights did not reach. This allowed me to be present but not part of the room's events.

Ten minutes had passed, and no sound had been made to commence the arrival of the group into the room. I had closed my eyes and switched my weight from one foot to another. Concentrating hard on the pressure I felt. I could no longer feel the assault of the feelings of others anymore. I started to relax, relishing in the quiet I felt around me.

Suddenly, I felt a creeping sensation on the base of my neck. My eyes which were closed - shot open. I panicked and looked around. Of course, no one was in the room with me - I would have sensed that immediately. I felt intangible fingertips at my scalp.

Fearfully I slowed my breathing to a near halt. The party's footsteps were closer now. I concentrated on my barriers, pretending in my mind to build my Beskar wall higher and higher. Tal entered the room, still hanging on a placidly calm Kylo Ren - who was looking directly at me. I knew it this time. He did not shift his masked face as anyone else entered the room and milled about with one another. The disturbance his energy gave off to my own was back. It felt like static danced on my skin.

"Drinks?" Tal slurred toward him. He finally broke his gaze from my face, tilting his mask slightly towards the inebriated Tal. I had averted my gaze downwards. The fingers I had felt trying to make their way into my skull receded.

I took the time Kylo Ren had gazed down at Tal to back further towards the door. I needed out and now.

_Not so fast._

The calm steady voice entered my head. The words echoed in my mind. It was firm, decisive, and commanding. I froze mid-step. Slowly I turned and bumped into the wall behind me.

Tal had sloppily moved over to the drink cart, pouring herself another drink and a second one. I assumed for Kylo Ren. Who now was facing me, I felt his eyes on me.

"Fuck it." I thought. My mind was racing, my palms sweating profusely. I let my wall down.

I felt a surging beastly excitement bombard me, instantly the invisible fingertips had come back. A full grasp of hands on my head, my mind and skull were being figuratively torn open. My hair stood on end, goosebumps rose on my arms. They were probing within my brain, searching.

A memory flashed before my eyes:

_“Look mommy!” I sang out. I was six and showing her how I could move rocks in front of our apartment into stacks. She was laughing, the sun making her dark brown eyes – a warm amber. I giggled as she scooped me up. “Now little bee – you know that you should only do that when we’re inside.” She tickled me, carrying me back inside so I could finished my performance for her._

Everyone in the room seemed oblivious. The only sign of anything going on was the fact I was frozen midstep and Kylo Ren's hands had become light fists. I started back peddling in my mind, pushing outwards all my energy to keep him from going further.

My ears were on fire from concentrating. A palpable frustration exploded and overwhelmed me, followed by such...fury. It almost brought me to my knees. I was visibly shaking now. A cold sweat had broken out all over my body from fear and intense focus. I glared at him, almost stomping my foot back down.

He was pissed, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, but I wasn’t choking. The blockades in my mind were back up. He was starting to raise his arm when Tal had made her way back. For once in my life I was happy with her interruption. In her drunken stupor she had tripped every so slightly, sloshing the drinks she made on the front of Ren.

"Oo-" Tal started and was instantly cut off, Kylo’s arm finished its pathway up inches from her body. Silencing her. She went rigid. The anger that was meant for me.

"Thank you." Ren spoke through his mask, voice altered, eyes still on me - he took the glass from Tal. Everyone in the room had their breath held. I didn't take my eyes off the scene. General Hux spoke out first, "Well, I wouldn't mind a drink myself." Tal let go by Kylo Ren's unseen restraints, slunk off to fix him one. Ooris chimed in "Me too." The party then began again. Ren, now without his arm piece, set the glass deliberately on a table near him. Reaching up, he took off his mask, I inhaled sharply. The room once again had quieted down. Everyone was watching.

I didn't think my eyes could get any wider.

Kylo Ren was not some hideous monster that was wrinkled and maimed. He was young, about the age of 25 - the same age as me. Maybe a bit older. I was taken aback at first upon realization, every guest was as well - except of course General Hux.

He had gorgeous wavy, raven-colored hair that brushed his shoulders, full eyebrows and pale skin. His jawline was striking. His piercing dark brown eyes were set on me as I assumed, they would be. I studied his face only for a moment more and his lips, fuller than I expected had a light pink hue to them. He was...stunning. I turned my eyes from him, concentrating instead on the flowers that adorned the walls.

Tal rushed over - she hadn't noticed him staring at me. He turned his piercing eyes to her, smirking. She was even more engrossed in him now. Ooris was jealous, I could feel his aura rolling from him, a mixture of awe and anger.

Ren smirked, he felt it too - his eyes flickered to Ooris and lazily over Tal's chest. He was daring Ooris to say something. General Hux looked exasperated, this must happen a lot. Slowly the conversation picked up.

"I just can't get over your hair!" Tal exclaimed excitedly. "It's so...unexpected!" Kylo Ren nodded gazing back to her. She reached up and touched the ends of it without thinking. He didn't use the force this time, but I was still holding my breath. He seemed to revel in the attention he was getting now. It was on his terms and not a mistake that drew attention to him.

I took this time to make my way to the doorway, now that his attention was off me. I went to walk through, my back to the room and hit an invisible wall. I wasn't leaving. I knew that Kylo Ren was not that easily distracted. I breathed out slowly, anger bubbling inside of me.

I slowly turned around - Ren was pretending to listen to Tal's incessant talking. His eyes, however, were on me. She didn't notice at all. I steeled myself for the expected onslaught of his energy trying to merge into my brain. It didn't come.

Instead, he took a long pull from his glass of whiskey, his eyes meeting mine over the rim. I searched his gaze. They glinted with malicious intent. He was toying with me. It angered me, I felt helpless. My cheeks started to burn hot, I knew they were turning red. I calculated what to do from this point. My thoughts suddenly interrupted.

_I know._

The voice echoed in my head. I gauged my reaction. This time giving him the pleasure of - nothing. My gaze slid from his and onto the party around him. I'd ignore it. I could easily slip out at any time now that Tal was two sheets to the wind.

This was the wrong thing to do, I suddenly felt the rolling wave of emotions assault me again, rage hit my mind - so hard I rolled backwards on my heels and caught myself. No one had noticed.

_Look at me._

The voice was firm. I glanced in his direction as if I was just surveying the room. Not giving the satisfaction of my full attention. This was a dangerous game that I was playing with someone that wouldn't think twice about choking me to death. I've heard stories recounted in Ooris's mind of Kylo Ren's anger. He was warned. That's why he wasn't doing anything about his wife, whose hand was now on Ren's bicep.

General Hux and Ooris suddenly excused themselves from the room, Hux giving Ren a pointed look. Kylo Ren turned from me at once, meeting Hux's look. He had business to attend to. Not acknowledging the fact Tal was practically dragging behind him by his arm. He turned and said something to her, she blushed and let go.

_Don't think about running._

He was already out the door when the message made it’s way to my mind. I was no longer held in place. It was time to run...and now. 


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Struggles are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked on this chapter for two days. I'm trying to make them longer but it's hard when I have so much going on. Enjoy! I promise it's ramping up. Just wait till the next chapter.

I took one last look around the room, the other members of the party were still talking. I was invisible, I thanked the galaxy.

"I'm going to my room, be here tomorrow" Tal shot my way walking out. 

I was dismissed. Time to make my break. I sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the door, I made my way down the long, barely illuminated hallway towards the door. I was about to grab my jacket from the the entrance closet when someone forcefully grabbed my shoulder. 

"WHA-" escaped my lips before a gloved hand clamped over my mouth. 

I was spun around, my jacket halfway off the hanger. My eyes met the fierce gaze from earlier. 

"Did you not think I would find whose only mind I could not enter?" Ren said softly. His arms now at his side. He was more imposing up close, I had to look up to him to see his face properly. His hot energy was humming lightly around us. Any second now I felt like it would waver into my body and overtake me. He smelled almost like pineneedles and mohagany, a deep aroma that was unfamiliar to me. 

"Follow" is all he said as he turned on his heel, his long strides not waiting for my own to match. 

Unwillingly, I did as I was commanded. I sure as hell didn't want my last moments to be in this godforsaken penthouse, so I figured the best best was to try and appease him. 

We made our way back up the steps to the dining room. It was dark now, the only light entering the room was cast from the large windows overlooking the skyline. His helmet was sat upon the table, what little light making it's way in was illuminating the silver lining. It was uncanny. The noises from earlier were replaced with a ghostly silence. 

"Answer me" he demanded, turning to face me, a bit farther away now. 

"I don't know what you're talk-" I trailed off. 

Suddenly, I was gasping for air, my hands clawing at my throat. I started choking and coughing. No matter how much I tried to bring air into my lungs - it wouldn't come. My eyes were burning and my vision was starting to go dark around the corners. 

"Stop lying!" He spat and released me. 

I fell to my knees, trying to gain my senses back. The blackness slowly going away, I cleared my throat. Anger was rising inside of my chest, I clenched my fists in anger. 

"Don't think about it girl," he softly whispered.

"What do you want from me?" I heaved myself to my feet. Looking at him, staring daggers into the back of his head. He was now near the window looking out. His jawline sharp, he was really handsome. I always did have a thing for strong features. 

"You already know, you're force-sensitive." He turned to gather my response. 

"Yes. I am." The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. 

"Yet...you've hidden it? From everyone. Not joining the light or dark..." he was drawing nearer now. 

I stayed silent, gauging how to respond to this. I could sense his curiosity.

"They're both wrong." I evenly said. 

"To remain complacent is to be on the side of the enemy...the Jedi!" He retorted, disgusted with my answer. 

He took a moment more to look at me. 

"I'm just curious...how powerful you really are."

I braced myself. He was going to try to enter my mind again. I quickly imagine the Beskar again, I mediated on it. I imagine it beneath my fingertips. Strong, steady, cool, and unfailing. 

I felt it gently at first. The invisible fingers trying to pull into my head. I clenched my firsts and ground my teeth. I opened my fingers back out and felt the energy flowing around the room. It was heavy and dark. I felt sadness and anger flowing around Kylo Ren. He was unstable but filled with raw power. The air grew warm and I could feel my cheeks growing flush with the changing temperature. 

I exerted my own energy into the force, outwards from my fingers I could feel the static building. He grunted as it hit his own. I was determined. I imagined a cool stream of water weaving it's way through heat in the room. 

Ren started to breath heavier, at this point it was more audible. I was sweating myself. His eyes were concentrated on me, if looks could destroy me - I'd be dead. 

I met his own gaze with mine. His head tilted to the side. I concentrated on bringing coolness from around me and outward. I didn't want to show off that I could possibly throw him around - if given the chance. I just wanted him to stop. 

He was pushed back a few feet, never losing his footing. I hadn't meant to do that, but he was already angered. I was stronger than he had guessed. I smiled, a new feeling overtook me...pride. 

I pushed forward more slowly, I could feel him wavering, my flow of force started pressing more tightly around him, I was dripping now in sweat. My back was damp, my breathing ragged. I wasn't as powerful as him - but I was calm. 

In my mind I saw cracks of light coming from his own. I backed off a second, letting him push his blazing anger around me, it flared slightly when he got excited at overtaking me. 

Concentrating even harder, I clenched my fists back, my hands were slick with sweat. I dug my fingernails into my palms and closed my eyes. I pushed outwards, an audible sizzle was in the air. It was our energies meeting. I didn't let it distract me, I pushed through the light in his mind, an opening. 

It was dark, no surroundings. Kylo was looking into a mirror. His mask was on and another...Vader's sat behind him. An audible whimper escaped. I walked closer, hand outstretched. I felt it - he was...fractured. There was a brokeness to him...remorse. 

Suddenly, I'm being thrown backwords. My mind goes dark. I felt it. He's...scared, torn, angry. My eyes shot open, Ren had enough. His hands now no longer at his sides were up and open. I slammed backwards into the wall. Exhausted I crumped into myself. 

I shut my eyes, the fading energy from our conflict still swirling. I heard him walk towards the table, hesitate, and then put his mask back on. 

"Get up." His modulated voice was sharp. I sat up and opened my eyes. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but that was childish. 

"I haven't decided if I should keep you to myself...or notify my superior." His voice was soft now...almost thoughtful. He was uncertain about me. I said nothing in response. 

"I'll be here a few more days, Ooris and Hux are meeting again tomorrow. We've been invited to stay. I expect you to be here." he said now walking to the door. 

"Of course I'll be here, this is my job!" I snapped. 

He tensed only for a moment, infuriation started rolling towards me. It stopped suddenly before breaking over my skin. It hung infront of me slowly fading. 

"Careful..." he said quietly, "I'm capable of much more than you know." 

I felt the same sensationa from his last little tantrum around my throat. He was threatening me again or teasing. 

I kept my lips pressed together. 

"Go before I change my mind."

I looked at him, turning my nose up ever so slightly as I passed by him and out the door. If I smelled him again, I may open my mouth again - just to get his attention. 

My mind was reeling as I shivered, the sweat that soaked my shirt was clinging close my body now. The penthouse was cold. My combat boots hitting the floor were the only sounds echoing the empty halls. 


	5. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story - a lot of tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never received feedback before on a fanfic, I'm honestly elated. 
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for a few days. I keep editing and rewriting it. I think it's a good bridge for what's to come. I have planned out more of the story and what's to come. I'm SUPER excited. I'm also off the next two days so I hope to post at least one more chapter. I'm super excited because...its leading up to smut.

I slammed the door and threw my back against it wincing slightly. I was home, no one could touch me here, he didn't know where I lived, and the familiarity brought a sense of calmness over me. 

I slid down to the floor, moaning the whole way. I sighed in relief as I pulled off my boots, and shrugged out of my jacket. Time passed quickly before I knew it I had been sitting against the door for thirty minutes lost in thought. The hum of speeders outside had slowed to a passing one every few minutes. 

"What was I going to do? I can't just quit, I needed the money, and Kylo Ren couldn't stay forever. He also couldn't just up and take me - Tal would flip...or would she?" The thoughts swirled around my head like water going down a drain, except it never emptied. 

I braced myself against the door and pitifully made my way to the bed. Not caring if I took a shower tonight. I shut my eyes and let sleep overtake me. 

\----  
I awoke startled, my alarm had been going off for ten minutes. It had been a dreamless night. I felt disgusting and I needed to shower. Waving my hand towards the alarm it stopped. 

I made my way into the refresher and shed my clothes. I gazed at my body in the mirror, what met my eyes wasn't a surprise. My arms were covered in bruises, a nasty scrape on my knee, and the dark circles under my eyes were a blue hue I hadn't seen since my teenage days. As I turned to get into the shower I noticed a bruise forming under my jawline. 

"Perfect," I thought grimacing. 

I showered quickly, the warm water felt nice on my aching body. I just didn't have time to relax.

"HELLO!" A loud voice broke my series of thoughts. 

I smiled to myself, just who I needed to see. I wrapped a towel around me and went to greet her.

"Thia!" I exclaimed hugging her. My soaking hair wetting her shoulder a bit. 

"What's wrong?" She pulled back holding on to my arms still, "you're never this excited to see me this early."

I took a deep breath and looked down, "there's a visitor at Tal's..." 

Her brown eyebrows knit together in confusion, "and?" 

"Kylo Ren" I muttered. 

"WHAT!" Gasping she had let go of my arm, mouth wide.

"Yep," I said walking toward my closet. "He knows Thia. He knows I'm force-sensitive."

"What the fuck are you going to do?!" She was sitting down now, eyes still wide.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "I honestly don't know. He's debating telling his superior."

Thia let out a low whistle, "If he does that, you'll be taken. Forced to join The Order." 

"Don't remind me." I grimaced and turned away from her, a hot prickle was on my cheeks. Anxiety flared deep within my core and the pit of my stomach. I started pulling on my work attire. 

"There's another option..." she stood up, "seduce him, he would be less likely to put you in danger." 

"You can't be serious," I groaned, pulling on my jacket. "You know he is a Knight of Ren." 

"Arden, what else are your options?" She pulled on her own jacket. 

"Fuck if I know, run away?" I opened the door and we walked out. 

"You know he'll track you down. There are not that many force-users out there," she pointedly looked at me. "He knows your 'signature' now." 

When we were younger we had poured over old texts talking of the force. The great battles of Sith and Jedi. The dark and light always clashing. The vast abilities held by Jedi and the possible outcomes choosing a path. The old books were vague in the way of Sith, only recounting a few notable Darths. 

From our understanding many years ago, it was best I learn mental barriers to keep myself from being found. It took me years to be able to build the walls in my mind without mediation as the book suggested. If I had proper training it would have taken two, but the only person that helped me the best they could was Thia. 

I rolled my eyes, "Supposedly." 

We had now made it to the street, which for the second day that week was coming alive. 

We made small talk for a few more moments before she had to veer to the right, "I've got to go clean the Feswis's. " She hugged me, "Message me." 

I nodded and swallowed the forming lump of anxiety threatening its way into my throat. 

-

I was in a daze as I rode in the elevator to the penthouse. I mediated a bit, taking Beskar bricks, heavy and smooth, stacking one by one. I could feel a whisper of cold on my fingertips.

Ding

My meditation broken, I braced myself. I rolled my shoulders a few times and relaxed my hands. Static in the air told me what I was about to face. 

As I opened the ebony wood door, alone black-cloaked figure met my eyes. He sensed me and turned around. 

Ren's mask was off. He looked tired, you could tell he hadn't had a good nights rest. A purple hue was tinted under his eyes which now met my own. 

They were a deep mahogany today - darker than I remembered from last night. Now I was closer in the light I could see a few moles speckled his face. 

He studied me a moment more and finally spoke softly, "I see you listened."

I shrugged and removed my jacket, "I'd prefer to remain employed." 

I turned back around, "Arden!" Tal's voice reached my ears, I cringed outwardly, out of the corner of my eye I swore that Kylo Ren smirked. 

"Hi Tal." I plastered on a fake smile. 

She didn't even bother to look at me, sweeping into the room in a black low cut dress that reached her ankles. She beamed at Ren and kissed his cheek. 

It was his turn to cringe.

"Lord Ren has declined to come with me on errands," she shot a puppy dog look at him. "So since General Hux and Ooris are in meetings - you will ensure he's taken care of." She winked at him. 

He smirked in response, "I'm sure the girl will do for a few hours." 

She turned and a housedroid came trailing behind her, as if on cue. She shimmied into it, giving us both a show, which I assumed was for Kylo Ren and shot me a look saying "you better now fuck this up" and she was out the door. 

I stood there rooted to the spot. I wasn't sure how to entertain a sadistic monster, even one that was good looking. 

"So..." I trailed off, "why aren't you in the meeting as well?" I turned my eyes upwards towards him.

"That's none of your business," he snapped turning away. "Come." 

I traipsed lightly behind him. The air between us was thick in tension. 

"In" is all he said when we came upon a guestroom door. He opened the door and held it, as I scurried past him. Bergamont, pine, and citrus overcoming my sense of smell. I breathed in heavily. 

The dark walls were lit by the natural light overlooking the massive city. Speeders cruised far above and below, zipping carelessly around. 

It was a gorgeous view - but it didn't take away from the fact I was now a room with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. 


	6. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away with the reception of this. I started with a small plot - just where I wanted the story to go. It's gratifying receiving feedback. It'pushed me to actually expand on what I want to do. So I hope you enjoy! I'm currently trying to make chapters longer - this one is about the same but the next I'm planning on being more in-depth and more...connection. ;)

I looked around the wide room as Ren shrugged his shawl off. 

The walls were a dark gray, fitting for his moodiness. A massive window filled the far wall from floor to ceiling and the furniture was all a midnight black. The only stark contrast was the white unmade bed. 

His various black clothes and a towel were lazily thrown on the floor. The helmet he wore - on his nightstand, ready at a moments notice to put on. 

He was messy, I smirked to myself. This made him seem more human to me. 

"I'm not known for my cleaning skills," he growled at me. Striding over to a duo of chairs by the window, sitting his massive frame down in one. It looked a bit too small for him. His ungloved hands rested on the arms of the chair. I noticed that they were just as pale as his face. 

"You know they do have housekeepers." I retorted, annoyed he had picked the thought from the top of my mind. 

I stood awkwardly by the door, he examined me a bit more. The air between us hung heavy. I could feel a stirring against my skin as energy swayed in between us. 

"Tell me...Arden," my name sounded strange coming from his lips, "how you've managed to evade detection from the Resistance and First Order for so long?" 

This wasn't a question, he was demanding it. 

I shrugged my shoulders, still standing, I switched back and forth from foot to foot. My hands clenching and unclenching. 

"Stop fidgeting, sit." He pointed to the chair across from him. 

I gingerly picked my way over to the chair opposite of him, careful not to trip on any of his clothes or belongings. 

I sat in the plush gray chair and turned my eyes towards him, now that I was closer the energy was apparent, tickling the back of my neck, and manifesting across my arms in goosebumps. 

If Ren felt it - he didn't give it away. Instead, I started to feel a phantom pressure creep across my temples. He was attempting to get back in my mind. 

"I don't owe you an explanation," I snapped before I could keep my mouth shut. I turned away, bracing myself for an onslaught of anger to roll towards me. None came. 

He let out a low, dangerous laugh. 

"You know I can take whatever I want." He leaned forward closer to me threatening, our knees touched. I looked down at our point of contact. His large knee pressed against my own. 

An invisible magnet didn't allow me to pull away, I felt drawn in, an invigoration ran in my bones. A deep power was building in my lower stomach. 

I looked back to him, his right hand now hovering slightly, pressure in my head built. I ground my teeth and started to meditate on beskar again. 

It wasn't working, the higher or wider I tried to build - he seemed to slip through. I started to panic a bit, I've never had this happen. 

"You're lonely," he said softly, almost whispering. "You have no one." 

I stared back at him, "I have what I need in my life." I whispered. My head was swimming, it was like our point of contact sucked what smart-ass remark I wanted to make out of me. 

He paused for only a moment, his arm now outstretched. 

"Hard way it is," he flung me backward into the armchair. 

The forced caused our knees to break, I was able to think more clearly. I shut my eyes, pushing forward, fire meeting my cheeks as I imagined a coolness surrounding my body. 

My hands gripped the wooden arms of the chair, he stopped shifting between the blocks. He had hit his wall. 

The mood shifted, he was angry now. A pounding entered my ears as blood rushed into my head. I started to panic. 

I opened my eyes, his own seemed to have an inky hue to them now - almost black. His raven locks were a bit damp with sweat from his forehead, his arm still raised towards me - he set it back on the chair. 

"Strange..." he trailed off. His eyes looked down at my knee. He suddenly shifted forward, our knees colliding a bit harder now. 

My body was ignited, a deep blaze came from my chest, his knee slipping past mine and into my inner thigh. The energy moved between us, my mind was weak - my wall abandoned. 

I could feel curiosity rolling off of him or was it me? I didn't know at this point. We felt connected in a strange way. Our atoms intertwining and dancing between us. 

A thought suddenly sprang up in my mind, I could use this. 

Before he could react, I jerked my knee with all my strength, breaking our contact. If my mind was unguarded from our touch - so was his. I sharpened quickly and used the few seconds to infiltrate his mind. 

It was dark, sad and loneliness overtook me. A longing for something more, aching to prove - to please. I looked around at the space before me...Ren crouched before a massive figure in a thrown room. It was bald, mottled skin, larger than any human I've ever seen. It's eyes looking down at Ren. I couldn't make out what was said. 

Unrest and agitation pooled around me. I walked closer to the scene from the shadows.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. I jumped, my eyes shot open, and the scene disappeared. Kylo Ren was standing now, breathing heavily. His fists were clenched and redness tinted his cheeks. 

"It doesn't feel good does it?" I stood up, angered at the interruption into his mind. 

He seethed, his jaw clenching and unclenching, debating what to do next. I could feel a tightness growing across my throat. I swallowed thickly, dampening the urge to bring my hands to my neck. 

"You're powerful, but I think you fail to remember - you have no training," he fumed. 

"I don't want training," I said tightly. 

"You need it," he shot back. "Whose Poe?"

It was my turn for my cheeks to tinge red. 

"None of your fucking business," I snapped. 

A smirk played on his lips as he relaxed. I hadn't realized he had accessed some of the deeper memories. He had embarrassed me and was enjoying it. 

Poe was a smuggler I had an off and on again relationship - if you could even call it that. He never stayed long, I didn't even know his last name. He came on business to the city. Visiting me as well on his trips l a few times a year for the last 4 years. 

We had an understanding we weren't "dating." But we were fucking when he came to Coruscant. Sometimes it hurt, especially since I had suggested we make it official the last time he had come around. Poe being the gentleman carefully navigated it. Pointing out we don't see each other that often in the first place. 

That had stung but I had moved forward - but not enough for me to begin seeking out others. He hadn't come around in a couple of months. I figured I was long forgotten. 

Kylo Ren had known he hit a soft spot. I turned away to look at the light glistening off the buildings. 

"Now, enough with distractions," Ren sat down again. "I want to know how you've concealed yourself without training."

I turned around a prickle had crept up in my eyes thinking about Poe. I blinked, ignoring the feeling. 

"Fuck it," I said, his eyebrows raised, "I trained from what I read in my mother's books." 

"What books?" He shot at me, sitting down again, leaning back - looking almost relaxed. 

I took a deep breath and sat back as well, "My mother had old Jedi books, not the originals of course, but reprints. I learned how to meditate for years, building walls."

If he was surprised, once again his face didn't show a hint of it. 

"I see..." he turned his eyes away from me. I could sense he was feeling torn. "You know I can't just let you be." 

"Then you understand if I disappear...why," I said softly. 

His head shot back to me, "you do know I can now sense your presence within the force...my master will have felt it as well." He seemed to come to the realization after I had said that. 

I looked down at my hands, I assume his master was the towering figure in the memory I saw. He was afraid of him but wanted to make him proud. A father figure he had missed growing up, so eager to make happy.

"I will have to hunt you until you join me or die," he said quietly. 

"There's another option," he added a bit more loudly, "I can train you, here." 

I gazed back up at him, "I don't want training." 

"You have no choice, Snoke may know by now. He'll demand you join." His eyes meeting mine again. They had lightened slightly. "Don't be stupid." 

The warning hitting me if I don't join - I'll be hunted until I do. I will die before they allow me to continue freely in my current life. 

"I can't just leave Tal," as I said the excuse - it did sound lame. He already knew I hated her. 

He let out a small laugh, the smile still playing on his lips, "now you're being really stupid." 

"I don't murder innocent people, Lord Ren." My voice was dripping in sarcasm at the words Lord Ren.

He rolled his eyes, the playful banter back and forth made me feel a little bit like I was talking to a fellow person. Not a murdering machine. 

"I'll train you here." This wasn't a question. He had come to a conclusion. "When Snoke senses you, you'll be better prepared." 

"Fine, but good luck because Tal will flip her shit if anything distracts me." I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"That's not an issue, we'll train in the evenings," he maintained. 

I shrugged my shoulders. I had nothing else to say, he had broken me down. I had no options. There was no path out. I had to formulate another plan. 

"You will come to realize, this path - isn't what it's said to be. There's a future of power, unlimited potential, and the ability to accomplish more than serving another person," he said, standing up. 

I shrugged my shoulders again, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, to mull over what I just agreed to. Well - forced into. The situation was heavy, I didn't care about power. Maybe it was time for me to move forward with my life - whatever life I had. 

I looked down at my watch, "It's almost time for me to leave. I trust you can entertain yourself until Tal returns."

I looked down as I walked...a bra was shoved haphazardly under the bed. 

"Tal...has been a wonderful host," he flashed one of his smirks at me. Only the left corner of his mouth turning upwards. 

"Gross," I looked away and shook my head reaching for the door. The natural light, once illuminating the room was fading quickly.

His massive, pale hand shot out and grabbed my arm, not in anger but an inquisitive touch. A quiver ran down my spin involuntarily, and the electricity in the air seemed to build again. 

No visions came flashing, he wasn't trying to get into my mind this time. His hand shot back. 

"We meet tonight. I expect you back here at 10 sharp." He turned away, his face hidden. 

I sighed, "where?" 

"I'll come to you," with that he had opened the door with the force. 

"You don't know where I live." 

He turned to face me, "I'll be there. 10." 


	7. Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really on a roll. I spent all day writing and editing this. I wasn't sure at one point where I wanted to go. It was a fork for me and my best friend is currently out of commission for giving me feedback so I went with what I thought would work. Trying to think ahead here. Let me know what you guys think. It's about to start heating up a lot more.

I made my way down the long, dark, hallways, to the front of the penthouse. I put my coat on and slipped out of the door unnoticed since Tal hadn't returned. I was thankful for that. The further I moved away from Kylo Ren the more my thoughts returned to normal. The electrifying feeling I had on my skin was easing. 

I looked at my watch as I exited the building, it was only going on 7. I had no clue what to do from this point - go home and pace anxiously for three hours until Ren showed up? If he even did. 

I looked up, cruisers zipped around overhead. The streets were packed. Vendors selling their goods, people off of work for the weekend celebrating. I could make it to the local watering hole Vorru's Cantina and probably still have time to spare. 

I pushed open the large glass door and was met by the familiar dull lighting and smoke furling around lazily in the air. The bar was set in a circular layout, the counter in the middle for heavier drinking patrons, various other tables for gambling were set along the edges. A small band played a tune in the background that was barely audible above the loud conversations. Scantily clad girls brought drinks around for the well-paying people. 

I spotted an empty stool between a Rodian and a human. I wedged between them, careful not to bump into them. I made myself comfortable and settled in. The service droid came over to me as soon as I laid my hand on the smooth wooden surface. 

"What can I get you started?" it chirped. 

"Cider," I pushed a few credits towards it. 

Just as the droid extended it's mechanical arm to collect, a hand from my right pushed the credits back towards me. 

"It's on me," a familiar voice made my ears perk, "make it two." 

I looked at the owner of the hand...Poe. 

"Fuck," I breathed out. I forced a frown, I wanted to throw my arms around his muscular shoulders.

"Not here babe," he said winking, turning his body towards me, sliding credits to the droid. 

His curly brown hair was tousled in his signature style. A pair of kind, brown eyes met mine. A wide smile plastered on his face. He was dressed in his usual brown pants, collared off white shirt, and his leather jacket. 

He was a traditionally handsome man. Unlike Kylo Ren who was uncommon. The type that would shy away from direct attention and a face you had to look at twice because it was so unexpected. Poe was unabashedly forward, outgoing, and he could have whoever he wanted - without force. 

I don't know why the fuck I was thinking about Kylo Ren at a time like this.

"How have you been?" He asked, pushing my cider towards me. 

I took a long drink, taking my time to answer him. He hadn't bothered to even shoot me a message on the datapad. 

"Good," I replied curtly, taking another drink. 

"Look, I'm really sorry. I've been really...busy," his voice going soft on the word 'busy'. 

"Not like we're anything," I slammed back my drink "you don't owe me any explanation." I set the glass on the counter and motioned to the droid for another. 

"Arden, don't be like this, please. I've missed you, hun!"

I finally studied him, he looked apologetic. His brown eyes were concerned, he reached over to take my hand in his. I let him, his warmth spreading on the top of my hand. He smiled, encouraged that I let him touch me. The droid set down two more ciders and with his free hand, Poe dug around for more credits, shoving them forward - not breaking eye contact. 

"Where have you been?" I asked. My voice giving my hurt away. 

"Sweetie, things are happening..." he trailed off, looking around. "It's not safe to talk here." 

I rolled my eyes, "we're not happening tonight Poe."

His eyes looked hurt but only for a moment, "lets go back to your place, I just want to see you and talk." 

I looked at him quizzically as I took a sip. I debated with myself. If we went back to my place I'd run the risk of Commander of the fucking First Order Kylo Ren walking in on me fucking the man from my memories. I can't imagine that would go over well. Then again, there's a chance he wouldn't be able to find my apartment. I wanted to see Poe. I couldn't deny that, the warmth his body and soul gave my own was special. It wasn't electric and terrifying like it was with Ren. It was a warm glow, that spread into my bones. It was easy being around Poe. 

"Fine, you've got," I glanced at my watch - 8 flashed on the face of it, "one hour." 

He nodded, getting up and holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes at him and finished my drink. He smiled at me widely and I felt the tug of a smile on my own lips. 

"This doesn't mean we're fucking," I said taking his hand, he led me out of the door of the cantina. 

\--

We had made it back inside my apartment I switched the lights on. Now that we were alone I wanted to slip into his mind to see what had gotten into him. I kicked off my boots, he did the same and we went to the couch in the living room. I tucked my legs under me and sat on one end, he sat on the other - facing me. 

"So things are crazy..." he said looking at me, biting his lower lip. Dammit, he was sexy. 

"Okay?" I said, knitting my brows together. 

He took a deep breath, "I've gotten out of smuggling." 

"That's good...right?" I was still confused. I pushed my mind into his, he was...scared. I looked for images of anything that may point to what the hell was going on. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go to Jakku," he reached for my hand. 

I didn't say anything, this was typical of him. Come back to visit, have me feeling again - then leave. I shifted my eyes downward to the lamp behind him. 

I searched a bit deeper, careful not to cause pressure - any further in his mind I risked him feeling me prod around. I've never told him about my skill. I didn't use it against him at all, just to give myself knowledge of what to expect. 

I cast my eyes down, pretending to listen - as he rambled on. 

_An old woman was smiling up at Poe, not too old - but she's seen a lot. Her eyes are sad but she looks hopefully up at him. Her hair was in a braid at the crown of her head. Clutching his hand in hers, it's a deep conversation._

_"I wouldn't trust anyone else, Poe." She kisses him on the cheek and I can feel determination coming from Poe. He's going to fulfill whatever she's asked - at whatever cost to him. Even if it's his own life._

_"I'll do whatever you need General," he said softly._

_"I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any other options, you're our best pilot. I want you in and out as fast as you can," she was still smiling but melancholy was evident in her tone._

"...I'll be back next weekend, hopefully," he finished. Reaching for my hand squeezing, "I want to see you again." 

"Why are you going to Jakku?" I had been too deep in his mind to hear what he had said. 

"I'm retrieving something important for someone. I can't tell you specifics, it's too dangerous." He hadn't noticed me not paying attention. 

"I'm a grown woman," I snapped at him. I was tired of him coming in and out of my life. Disappearing whenever he pleased and acting like this was normal. I wanted stability, now more than ever that I felt out of control of my life. 

"Baby," he scooted closer to me, his dark eyelashes fell as his eyes looked at our hands. He was holding my hand tightly, his warmth still radiating against my skin. His callouses from his adventures rough on my own smooth skin. His thumb rubbed against my palm.

"I do a lot of stupid shit, but putting you in danger isn't something I want to add to it." He licked his lips, looking down at my own. He scooted closer to me. His free hand going to my thigh, rubbing it gently. 

"I deserve to know if you keep coming around." I stopped him rubbing on my thigh but let his hand stay. It calmed me, I was getting anxious as 9 drew nearer, he had thirty minutes. 

He sighed, I sensed resignation. 

"Fine, but what I'm about to tell you can NEVER leave this room. You have to promise me." He stuck his pinky out. 

I rolled my eyes and smirked. He was charming but at times came off as childish, something that I missed when he wasn't around and occasionally annoyed with when he was. It had a certain charm to it. 

I met his pinky with my own, "promise." 

"I'm working with The Resistance now," he took a deep breath. Looking at me for any type of reaction, my eyebrows raised. "The General has a contact that has a piece of a map that could lead to Luke Skywalker."

With that, my heart rate shot up. My mother had spoken on Luke Skywalker only one time. She had said he was a powerful Jedi from the times when the Empire existed and he was the only surviving one. My force-sensitivity was known at this point, but she didn't want to get me involved. I hadn't thought on that conversation in years. She had explained to me in years before that there was good and bad - both fighting for what they thought was right. I was young when this conversation happened. I barely remembered it. 

No wonder I was a hot commodity to Ren. If for some reason this was true and Luke Skywalker was alive...if I joined Ren the "balance" would be shifted. 

"The First Order is growing, The Republic hasn't done anything against it. We've got to take them down before it's too late. The commander of it is growing forces, recruiting..." he trailed off. I had stood up suddenly, I was going to be sick. 

I ran into my bedroom to the refresher, dry heaving. I slammed the door, my head was swimming, panic rose in my chest.

"Babe?" Poe's voice came from the other side of the door. 

"Give me a second, I think I drank too much." I was clutching the sink, swallowing as hard as I could to keep from vomiting. 

If I told Poe I had agreed to meet with this 'commander' he would turn on me...or would he? I was more worried about Ren showing up and realizing who Poe was...does each side know the faces of the others? Fuck. I was going to have to take this day by day. I wouldn't tell Poe and hopefully, Ren wouldn't be up to flipping through my mind tonight. 

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Poe was sitting on my bed, lounging back - his demeanor was relaxed but I could feel apprehension coming from his thoughts. 

"Thought you may have passed out," he patted the spot next to him. 

I flopped down on my back, laying next to him. This was comfortable, he put my fears at ease even when he wasn't radiating his usual calm energy. Poe was like warm, sunny mornings, a fresh breeze on your back. No cares, no worries, he was a good guy - when he wasn't flighty. 

"You know I'll be okay, they can't catch the fastest pilot in The Resistance," he smirked pulling my shirt up slightly, rubbing his fingers along my hip. I relaxed more, my guard was coming down. It felt nice, his fingers drawing circles. I hadn't felt his touch in months, I was craving it. 

I turned towards him, he stopped rubbing, his fingers reaching towards the top of my pants, hooking the top and pulling it down just a few more inches. 

Poe's mouth was suddenly on mine, his warm lips moving against mine. I closed my eyes, his tongue tracing along the bottom edge of my lip. I groaned involuntarily, he took this cue and cupped my face gently. His other hand moved down my pants and rested on my inner thigh squeezing gently -teasing me. 

His mouth moves from my lips, leaving a trail of kisses across my cheek to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe and kissing just under it. I let out a whimper, he shifted, pulling his hand out of my pants. I open my eyes, he's on top of me now, knees pushed my thighs open. I can feel his hardness pressing against me. 

"You know I've missed you," Poe says huskily, his eyes searching mine, foreheads pressed together. 

"I've missed you too..." I press my lips back to his, warmth reaches my toes. 

He pulls back, "I knew it!" Grinning at me, I grin stupidly back, my heart fluttering. 

I put my hands around his biceps, his jacket still on I can still feel the hardness of his muscles beneath. My watch catches my eye - it's 9:15.

"Shit." I murmur. 

"What is it?" He raises an eyebrow at me,

"I've got a work...thing at 10." I lied through my teeth. 

He groaned getting up, "I wanted to stay with you tonight." His smile fading. 

"I told you, I'm not having sex. It's too complicated right now. You're in a dangerous position if you leave and never come back...I don't know if I could handle it." I said, sitting up. I crossed my legs and instantly dropped my eyes. I had admitted too much to him. 

"Babe," he pushed my chin up. "I WILL come back. I want to spend more time with you."

I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. I pulled away and looked out the window. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It was just easier than having to face what was in front of me. 

He sighed, "I'll prove it. I'll see you next weekend. Friday. 7 back at Vorru's." 

"Okay, we'll see how it goes," I said. 

He nodded, we walked towards the door.

I stood awkwardly for a minute. I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping the hurt I was feeling inside. 

He moved closer and kissed me. I uncrossed my arms and kissed him back, pulling away I buried my head in his shoulder. I wished for both of us - I wasn't involved. He kissed the top of my head. 

"I'll see you soon, I'll miss you Arden." He pulled me back and looked at me, drinking me in. 

I nodded, "I'll miss you too Poe. I'll see you Friday." 

He kissed my cheek one last time, and he was out the door. 


	8. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe that I'm getting as much feedback as I am. I'm super smitten, I'm so happy. It's giving me the push to keep going. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter in Kylo Ren's point of view...not sure? Thoughts? I don't want to ruin anything but there's an important scene I want to keep in from TFA.

I paced around, it was going on 9:58, Kylo Ren still hadn't shown up. Maybe he wasn't going to come, I laughed at that prospect. After what I just learned - he'd be here.

I sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the living room. Raising my hands to dim the lights the soft, faux wampa rug under me, I was feeling a bit more relaxed. I faced the window and took a deep breath. If he was going to come, I needed to meditate to keep my mind placid. I didn't want to run the risk of Poe's excursion tomorrow coming to light. 

I concentrated on clearing my mind, only allowing the flitting thoughts of calm memories fill me. Sunshine hitting my face, the laughter I shared with Thia over the years, the hugs from my mother. Anything that put me at a sense of ease was brought forward. 

I was concentrating on a particular memory I had of when we went to Rattatak, it was warm and covered in red rock mountains as far as I could see. The breeze blew lightly on my back as I sat outside our rented home for the summer. My mom had come for business, I was left to my own devices. 

As I tried to recall more from memory, I felt a shift. Darkness overcame me, but there was a current churning and glinting with dull light. I felt another presence. My eyes shot open. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Kylo Ren's low voice came from behind me. 

"Fuck!" I shouted I scrambled to my feet. I shot him a glare. 

Kylo Ren was sitting on my couch, leaning forward with his forearms on his knees. He had his fingers entwined. His deep chocolate eyes amused. Tonight he was wearing the usual black, but he seemed...oddly casual. 

The empowering ebony ensemble was replaced with just pants, boots, shirt, and jacket. Still in his signature color - black. His wavy, dark hair framed his face. He still managed to look imposing. 

"How did you find me?" I said, crossing my arms. It wasn't surprising he was able to get in. I forgot to lock my door when Poe left, I cursed myself silently. 

"I felt for you." He looked around my apartment, taking my personal belongings in. He wasn't going to give me anything more. He studied a picture of Thia and I intently. 

The charge was swirling around us again, threatening to coil around me and electrify my skin. There was nothing physical to give this away. It was flowing in the air - invisible and alive, waiting to strike when we touched. 

I suddenly became very aware of how intimate this was. My whitewalls seemed to glow brightly with the dim light. The white and accented gold furniture and various green plants scattered around made Kylo Ren appear like a giant, imposing figure. A silent monster that came in the night.

"What did you want to do tonight? How are we training here?" I said, moving over to sit opposite of him on the plush white couch, as Poe and I did. 

"Nothing too strenuous, since you've never properly trained." He looked up from the picture. "I have a business to attend to tomorrow, I'll be gone a few days."

I tried not to look startled, did Ren know the map was on Jakku. Ren didn't say anything else as he stood up. If I was going to make it through whatever the hell Ren wanted to do tonight -I couldn't give anything away. 

"Stand," is all he said as he turned, picking a book up from my coffee table. 

"Didn't know you wanted to read to me," I said sarcastically. 

His eyes flashed dangerously at me, but he didn't inflict any pain on me this time. I was pushing my luck.

"Lift it," his large frame swooped down, dropping the book between us. 

I sighed and closed my eyes. Reaching out in front of me, I had been doing this since I was a kid. I was feeling a bit too cocky. 

I had lifted the book a few feet in the air and it had flung towards Ren, his arm outstretched caught it midflight. 

"I said lift it, not throw it." He snarled at me - throwing the book against the wall. The animosity rolling off of him was manifesting so hard that it knocked the back of my knee against the couch and my back hit the cushion, taking the wind out of my lungs. 

"You're incapable of following the simplest instructio-" he rounded on me. 

I stood up, "If you remembered, I didn't WANT this." I hissed. 

He shut his mouth instantly, my own anger unmistakably rolling off of me. I wanted to strike him down where he stood. Ren's eye's ignited with thrill. 

The lamps in my apartment started to flicker as force shifted between us. The energy coiled as an unseen snake earlier had uncoiled and struck out. Suddenly, the lights glared blazingly hot, casting abrupt shadows on the walls before they shattered. 

"FUCK!" I yelled into the calming air. I hated getting this angry, I felt out of control. 

I walked over to the kitchen counter and slammed my fists down. Kylo Ren had stayed silent this entire time. I was still breathing heavily from my outburst. Sweat just starting to bead along my hairline. 

"What?" I snapped, digging through my cupboards for at least one lightbulb so we didn't have to sit in the dark. 

"Anger is good to follow, it will lead you to the right direction," Ren said. He moved to stand across the counter from me. 

"I don't enjoy getting that angry, I feel out of control, I could hurt someone, damage things..." my thoughts were disjointed coming out of my mouth. I sputtered out towards the end. 

My hand landed on a small box, one bulb would have to do. I fumbled with it, standing up and leaning my hip against the counter for support. 

"Not if you learn to channel that rage," Ren replied quietly. I couldn't make out his strong features or his eyes, but I knew if he was looking at me.   
  
I didn't say anything, I padded over to the floor lamp in the living room and carefully removed the broken bulb.

"Shit." I muttered, my finger had slipped and blood was dripping onto my black pants. 

Kylo Ren walked over, no rush - I wasn't bleeding out. He swiftly removed the broken bulb and meticulously took the bulb from me, careful not to touch me. 

I leaned back, feeling light-headed from my outburst. I started ruminating on a bright light surrounding my finger, feeling my stamina slip. I concentrated more, the intensity growing, heat coursing to my hand. 

I opened my eyes and looked down, not bad. The fading pink line on my right index finger was the only injury that gave way to my incident. Ren stood over me, his face calculated. 

"How long have you been able to do that?" He asked. The light beside us illuminating the room. 

"Since I was a kid. It just kind of came naturally." I replied I wasn't going to give him any more than that. 

He nodded, almost thoughtful, "I have to go. I have an early departure." 

"Okay." I countered. 

I stood up, unsure if I walked him to the door or let him see himself out. 

He turned to go, but I could see a thought eating away at him. Swiftly, he turned around and we stood toe to toe, startled by his abruptness I looked up and his lips were on mine. 

My body flared with passionate energy, magnetizing his mouth against mine. A twisted pleasure crept up my spine, his soft lips moved rhythmically with mine. The kiss wasn't romantic, it was hungry and searching for something. The back of my neck burned with a current of raw power, revitalizing.

My fingers instinctively went to find purchase on his shirt, his muscles rippling, as one of his large hands found it's way to my back pressing my body closer to his. I moaned involuntarily, a sound of pleasure came from deep within his chest. I felt excitement building deep within me. The connection of our bodies brought our energy twisting together, intertwined. Untamed power cascaded through my body, into my bones. 

Then suddenly, he stepped away. My eyes snapped open, wildly looking at him. I was floored, a sick part of me wanted it to continue, I was ready to fuck him right then and there. 

The more reasonable side of me kicked in. This was wrong, trickling regret flooded suddenly into me. Kylo was breathing heavily, his eyes untamed, trained on me. 

"Out!" I said hoarsely. I flung the door open as I dropped back on the couch. 

"This isn't over. I'll see you in a few days." He murmured. 

I watched as he swiftly made his way out of my door, closing it behind him. 


	9. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Kylo Ren and Poe Damerons first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it feels like it's been ages since I updated. Sorry! It's been super busy. I promised longer chapters but this one is a quick tidbit while I weave the story together. This is in Kylo Ren's POV. The next chapter will resume in Arden's POV.

Kylo Ren's POV.  
\---------------------------  
The ride to the Finalizer was quiet. We had taken the small ship from Coruscant back so Hux could tag along since he had whined to Snoke. He had managed to keep his mouth shut the entire time, allowing me to meditate. 

The kiss Arden and I shared was...interesting. I could still feel her lips on mine when I concentrated hard enough. The light whispering of energy. I had heard of bonding by force but never experienced it. The sith teachings forbid it, attachments meant weakness. I didn't feel attached, just...curious. If the girl were to die...I wouldn't care, but the pull between us was unmistakable. The ship pulling into the bay broke my concentration. 

Hux stood up as we landed, "you've got 20 minutes to prepare your ship Ren." 

-

An hour later we were preparing to land on Jakku, I could see the Stormtroopers on the landscape. The fires burning with chaos, it shined bright against their stark white armor. 

I rose from my seat, to meet the landing bay door opening. Striding out I was met with an old man clothed in ancient robes from New Republic times. San Tekka was balding, his soft features raising a familiarity in me. His eyes were studying me, knowingly. 

"Look how old you've become," I said, my modulator crackled slightly. 

"Something far worse has happened to you," he looked at me disapprovingly. The fury rose in me, I swallowed trying to keep it down. 

"You know what I've come for," I said evenly. 

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren." 

"The map to Skywalker." I tried again, keeping the anger from boiling over. "We know you found it," I said softly. Turning away, I strode around him. 

"And now you're going to give it to the First Order" I demanded loudly, the villagers' eyes trained on me.

"The First Order rose from the Darkside, you did not." He stated. 

My vision started to blur, the annoyance becoming too much, my patience growing thin. This old man knew nothing of the Darkside. 

"I'll show you the Darkside." I leaned closer to him. 

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family." He replied. 

I backed away, my veins coursing within seconds of warm, hot rage at the mention of my "family." I let to flow through my body, bursting in a violent swift motion. 

"You're so right," I said, before pulling my saber out, igniting it - striking him down. 

The hatred released, I was able to feel in the force another energy just out of the light of the fires. A blaster pointed directly at me. In a swift motion, as the laser shot out, I rose my hand out in time to suspend it and the shooter. Stormtroopers ran over and drug the man to me. 

He looked back in awe at the vibrating light, just in time to be brought to his knees. I studied him for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. He was alarmed, perfect. I gathered quickly he was one of General Organa's rebels. 

I stooped to his level, tilting my head slightly, he had retrieved the map, but further than that he had wiped from his mind for the time being. She must have warned him. 

"So who talks first? You talk, first? I talk first?" He was breathing heavily. 

I studied him more, the son Leia lost found in this...scum. 

"The old man gave it to you," I said lowly. 

"It's just very hard to understand you with, all the..." he was gesturing to my mask. 

I stood up, enough with the fucking antics, "search him." I demanded. 

He was still muttering, the Stormtroopers felt around in his pockets, "nothing sir." 

"Bring him on board." I barked. He wasn't force-sensitive, one of the interrogation droids could easily pull the information from him with well-placed tactics to...persuade him. 

Before I could turn to board the ship, Phasma came to me. "Sir, the villagers?"

"Kill them all," I replied. 

-

"I had no idea we the best pilot in the resistance on board," I said, pulling Dameron fully into consciousness. 

"Comfortable?" I sneered, walking closer. 

"Not really," he shrugged, his hands restrained. 

"I'm impressed, no one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map." Small talk was irritating me, Snoke was breathing down my neck. I needed the map, I wanted the map - to destroy the last of the light side. 

I raised my hand up, he grunted as I started flipping from the last few days, conveniently the few hours before our arrival was missing, he was hiding them. 

Angry I searched deeper, there had to be a clue. He grunted in pain as he tried to keep me out.

I closed my eyes, my mind weaving into his. 

_I was in a bedroom I didn't recognize, Poe and another figure were in bed, the white comforter wrapped around them, she smiled up at him as he moved on top of her._

_I pushed closer into the scene, her face turned up, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure - she moaned as Poe rocked forward into her. He sighed in bliss. She brought her head back down to meet his gaze, biting her...lip._

I pulled backward, my head was spinning, outrage breaking across my body. I roared, my modulator shorting out causing my voice to come out strangled. 

I turned around, shaking, my face flushing with heat as the memory burned into my brain. He knew Arden. He had been...inside of her. A new feeling cropped into my stomach, it felt like venom pulsing outwards into my limbs. 

"You like that little...jaunt I had?" Poe questioned smiling as blood ran down his lip from his nose. 

Instead of saying anything, I turned back around facing him. His hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat, he looked pathetic. I raised my hand once more and let my hate for him flow from my fingertips. The force shoved his head against the table and he screwed his eyes shut with pain. 

"The map...it's in a droid." I said, hoping my own pleasure was able to be felt, he had broken. 


	10. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things...heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...shout out to my best friend for helping me with this. It took me a long time, I'm talking sentence after painful sentence. Edit and re-edit. It's still not perfect BUT as my first shared smut scene - I think it's okay. So enjoy!

I woke up startled, the dull light from the city was filtering through my window, casting eerie shadows on the wall. I had forgotten to shut the curtains. I kicked the covers off my sweating legs, my hairline was damp too. What the fuck did I just dream about? I squeezed my eyes shut willing the dream to come back to me. My mind clearing, the darkness from my dream surrounded me, two deep voices in the background were speaking. I tried to move through the darkness closer to where they were coming from. 

"I have them too," a deep, velvet voice came softly from near my left. The vision stopped.

My eyes shot open, I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I looked towards the owner of the voice, squinting slightly. The tall figure was leaned against my doorframe, arms folded from what little I could make out. I sighed in relief when I realized who the intruder was. 

"There are better times to talk about dreams Ren," I shot at him. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and pulled the covers back over my bare legs. My shorts had ridden up my thighs and I was exposing more to Ren than I wanted to. 

"Why are you here?" I asked sitting up. 

"Things are happening more quickly than I like," he said quietly. 

"Okay..." I trailed off. I leaned over and turned my lamp on, fully illuminating the room. 

Kylo Ren looked tired, more tired than the previous times I had seen him. His skin seemed to have gotten even paler, the skin under his eyes tinged a deep purple. 

"Jesus Christ," I whispered. His dark eyes studying me, they were brooding. 

"I had a conversation with your pilot friend," he leered. 

My mouth hung open, my surprise written across my face. I grunted in response, unsure of what to say or what Poe had said to him. He looked around my room, disgusted. 

"I am a grown woman, Ren," I snapped at him.

"You know you're not the only 'grown woman' in his life?" He continued. 

My face flushed, I stood up abruptly and stormed over to him. My head only coming to his shoulder, looking up I reared back to slap him. His massive hand catching mine and swiftly with his other, he seized my face. 

"Not so fast," he breathed, his calculating eyes meeting mine. They were darker than I've ever seen them. His fresh citrus and wood scent overwhelming and roping me closer to him. 

Suddenly, his full lips were on mine moving in sync. I groaned slightly, slowly bringing my hand out of his to rest again his expansive chest. My senses were overpowered, I could feel myself yielding to him, becoming putty in his hands. The vibrations that surrounded us, hummed in anticipation. 

His mouth was insistent on mine, parting my lips and exploring with his tongue. My soul opened up and his energy poured into me, powerful and bitter. I moaned more audible this time. He hungrily pushed against my mouth, his long fingers wound their way into my hair. His other hand pressing my lower back against him, I could feel his excitement. 

Kylo expertly pushed me towards the bed without parting our bodies, the back of my knees hit the bed causing me to fall. I opened my eyes as he pulled back, he fumbled for a moment with the lamp until we were in the dark. 

I shivered and closed my eyes as I felt his cool fingertips on my collarbones, his mouth swiftly following suit, nipping me. I shuddered, afraid I might soak through my shorts. He pulled my shirt up, exposing my breasts, licking and biting my nipples. I arched my back every so slightly, causing him to rapidly move downwards. 

He skillfully removed my shorts in one quick motion abandoning them on the floor. This was wrong, but I couldn't stop him. A fire was igniting between us, burning and flickering around our bodies. His mouth met my hip bone, biting down making me gasp, he brought his face up my own. 

"You feel it too don't you, the power between us?" he asked breathlessly. I didn't respond, instead, I nodded my head. If we stopped now, I may combust from pent up frustrations. It had been a while since I had any man in my bed, let alone one that seemed like he knew what he was doing. 

His fingertips electric on my skin pulled my shirt all the way off. I reached forward and tugged his pants down fumbling with shaking fingers. He pushed me back and I could make out his shadow pulling off his shirt and stepping out of his pants and then boxers. Before I could comprehend both of us in my room naked, he was on top of me. 

Not saying a word he pushed my thighs apart, I tensed in anticipation. I didn't make a move to touch him but he hadn't given me the chance. Before I could even reach down to slow the events from happening, he guided himself forward. His length slid easily inside of me, I gasped - he was massive. He found a steady, fast rhythm - fucking me senseless. Waves were building inside of me as my mind swam around with pleasure. I heard him breath heavier as he thrust into me deeper. I was losing grip on reality. 

"Fuck," he panted as I desperately clawed his back in pleasure. His muscles taut beneath my fingertips. 

"Kylo" I moaned just his first name, this set him over the edge. 

He immersed himself deeper into me, I flooded as the waves crashed down, the euphoria surrounding us was forceful. I felt a gate open inside of me the power holding between us, he jerked back and buried his shaft deeper inside of me. I cry out in pain and twisted pleasure. He growled, pumping himself in me a few more times before pulling out and hot sticky wetness spread across my stomach. 

The sex had been fast and feral but at the same time magnificent. I felt like I could conquer anything, I felt drunk off of the intensity coursing through me. Feeling him get up and move away, I started to feel a pang of creeping guilt overcome me. I quickly got up, gathering my clothes from the floor. 

"A better fuck than flyboy," he mused, fully dressed now. I don't know if I had expected a night of cuddling, but disappoint ate at my stomach. 

My cheeks burned hot, chaotic energy unexpectedly overcoming me. The anger was substantially higher, I strode over to him before he knew what was happening - my hand collided with his cheek, hard. A loud smacking sound vibrated the room. 

"How da-" I started on him, cut off as he rose to meet my own anger. Frozen in place, not even bothering to touch me, I felt even more disgusted at myself. He didn't even bother to physically touch me. 

"I'll be here 7 AM sharp," he hissed, moving back towards my living room, releasing me from the invisible restraints. 

"Fuck you," I spat at him, my front door slamming to respond. 


End file.
